Crush Bomber Saga
by Slayergirl222
Summary: Crystal is in an adventure of alife time, as she is forced to tag along with the Eagle Bomber to find the legendary Bomb Elemets. Eagle Bomber/OC
1. Chapter 1

Crush Bomber Saga

Chapter One

As Fast as a Phoenix

After the events of Him's evil reign, Crystal manages to gain some peace in Townsville. The Powerpuffs give Crystal a place to stay, which is right next to their place. Now that everything is back to normal, there is nothing to worry about, except for the smaller crimes. Crystal decides to go to a Magical College by the time she reaches eighteen. She even gained enough money from the mayor to pay for it by the time this happens. But right now, she is at Red Stone Academy for the 12th Grade.

At around this time, she is practicing her flight training with a couple of her friends. A boy named Luke, sporting an all orange, boys school uniform, has the timer, while a girl named Angie, wearing an all green, girls uniform, watches from the sidelines. There's also a king prawn with them to observe Crystal from the sidelines as well.

"So what's today's flight lesson, guys?" said Crystal.

"All you have to do is fly through all the hoops," explained Angie. "Be sure to get the world record while doing so."

"Fly like an eagle, okay," said Pepe. "But not to the ocean, that's too far." He chuckled as he said this.

"All right, Crystal. Are you ready?" Luke said. "One, two, three. Go!" As soon as Luke started the timer, Crystal immediately flew off the roof and went through the first hoop. While she was doing so with the other hoops, however, someone was watching her from a nearby tree. A strange figure wearing blue, with yellow claws, red feet, green around his ankles, silver wings that convert into a jet pack on his back, and what appears to be a green face, was standing and a thick tree branch, with his arms crossed. He looked at Crystal intently, thinking that she is just what he is looking for. As she finished her run around the flight course, she asked, "How'd I do?"

"Only 10 seconds," said Luke. "You are an excellent flyer, you know. You can actually beat the world record."

"Aww, thanks," said Crystal. "And not to brag or nothin', but I happen to be as fast as a phoenix. This is kinda like the play I'm workin' on."

"What's it called?" asked Angie, curiously.

"Well, I don't wanna give out too much," said Crystal. "But it's called the Phoenix and the Eagle. It talks about a Phoenix, who is kind, generous, and sweet, and the Eagle, who is brash, vain, and arrogant."

"Oooh. Sounds like a rivalry," said Angie.

"What do they have against each other?" asked Luke.

"The Eagle actually fell in love with the Phoenix, even though she was his target," said Crystal.

"No way!"

"Yes way," added Crystal. "But the Phoenix already has a loved one. After findin' out about this, he decided to take advantage of their relationship. He knew that she had information on the six legendary crystals called the Earth Elements. Once he collects all six, he would be unstoppable." While Crystal was giving out the description of her play, the man in a falcon costume, listened intently to her, as she spoke in words that are understandable to anyone, including himself. He was so impressed with her story that it intrigued him and this also made his heart flutter.

"So," Crystal added, "he forced the Phoenix into comin' with him to collect those Elements, and even though she refused, he threatened that if she couldn't come, then a rivalry will begin between himself, and her true love."

"Wow," said Luke.

"Amazing," said Angie.

"And so begins their journey to find the Earth Elements," said Crystal. "That's about all I can dish out at any rate."

"That was a great description nonetheless," said Luke.

"Oh! I can't wait until we see the play itself," said Angie.

"It's still a work in progress though," said Crystal. "Just needs some more lines in the script."

"Well, I can't wait nonetheless!" said Angie, excitedly.

"Wait, uh," said Luke. "Does anyone know about the Earth Elements?"

"Nuh-uh. Nobody knows about the Earth Elements," said Crystal.

"But I do," said the man in the falcon suit. He flew into the sky and as soon as he found another place to hide, he spots her, just when she was about to go inside the school.

"So you thought you could outwit me," he chuckled. "But not for long." He looked around and said, "All I need is a disguise to shield myself from unwanted witnesses." As he looked from his hiding spot, he spotted a strikingly handsome young man, and said, "Ah! Perfect!" He aimed his eyes at him, scanned him, and became the perfect replica of the same man he was scanning; black hair, blue eyes, pale skin, wearing a blue boys' Red Stone uniform. He looked at his disguise, at grinned wickedly, his eyes glowing with delight. Suddenly, the same man that he scanned ran up to him, and said, "What the heck? Hey! Who the heck are you?!" The man that looks like the real one and says, "Who am I? I am you." The real man stood back in horror and the one in front of him uses electricity to knock him out. He then walks out of the scene, away from plain sight.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Crush Bomber Saga

Chapter Two

A Mysterious Message

Later, after school was over, Crystal decided to roller blade in the city, hoping to find any villains lurking about. When she finds no evil in the city, she decided to go home. But when she got back, she decided to check her mail, and inside the mail, was a letter from an unknown group. She opened it and read the message aloud:

" 'Dear Miss Lee,

We have heard many great things about your ability to control many elements. We must ask that you assist us in capturing a Rouge Crush Bomber, who has since disappeared from plain sight in search of the Bomb Elements. If he gains even one of those six powerful crystals, the universe will be in terrible danger of destruction. You must also find all of us before you do this major task. This looking stone will help find each Crush Bomber. If you receive this message, please respond and we will come to you in good time.

Sincerely,

Bomber Elite, Leader of the Crush Bombers

PS Use this badge as well when in dire need."

As soon as she finished reading the letter, she dug into the envelope, only to find a triangular-shaped stone with a hole in it, and what appears to be an arrow-shaped badge along with it. She stared at it in wonder, and said, "An arrow badge? That's weird. But, I'll hang onto it, just in case." She put the badge, and the looking stone into her satchel, and went inside. Just as soon as she got inside, a kid, who looked quite similar to the man in blue, only he was black with a pale face, purple feet, and black and gold wings, was watching from behind a bush. He got out of his hiding place, and said to himself, "She's the one." As soon as he said this, he flies away.

Several hours later, Crystal was getting ready for bed, as she was in the shower, washing her hair. As soon as she finished taking it, she put on her pajamas, and went to her bed, with a sketchbook, a journal, and a mechanical pencil. She set her supplies on the bed, got into it, picked up her pencil and journal, and began writing more of her play. A little later, she began to feel tired, so she placed her journal and mechanical pencil on the desk next to her, and fell asleep in her bed.

Throughout the night, however, she had a dream, a dream that would change her life. She was in midair, floating in nothing but darkness. She began to wonder what was going on. Just then, a sudden bright light shined in front of her, and subsided, revealing six crystals, similar to the Earth Elements used in her play. She stared in wonder, traumatized by the six crystals circling in front of her very eyes. But before she could recognize them, she woke up, and her dream had ended. She wondered what it was all about. She checked the clock to see what time it was. She had woken up just in time as it read 5:00 AM on the dot. She got out of bed, got dressed into her uniform, and headed out the door.

"What the heck was that all about?" Crystal said to herself, as she walked to school. "Those crystals look exactly like the ones that I was goin' to use for my play. Maybe I was just imaginin' things."

"Yo! Crystal!" shouted Luke, as he and Angie come running towards her.

"Oh, hi guys," said Crystal. "Can you believe it? I had the strangest dream last night."

"What's it about?" said Angie.

"Remember those crystals that I was gonna use for my play?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I had a dream about that last night! They were spinnin' in some sort of circle, and they were glowin' very brightly."

"Dang!" said Luke.

"Holy smokes!" said Angie, in amazement. "You better keep an eye out for those crystals, because they sound so pretty, and beautiful."

"Well, I'll be sure to give you a sneak-peak," said Crystal, in agreement. As the three go to school together, the same man who disguised himself watched them from afar. He was looking a Crystal intently, thinking that she has what he wants. He threw his obtained bag over his head, and proceeded to his destination.

To be continued…


End file.
